


Choose Your Own Adventure

by RedMageLettuce



Category: All fandoms, General-fandoms
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, choose your own guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMageLettuce/pseuds/RedMageLettuce
Summary: You and a guy of your choosing bang. Enjoy!





	

An Anyone(who is male) x Reader

Reader's POV:

We had just gotten back at his house from a day of fun. His family was out doing stuff and wouldn't be back until much later. It'd be a while before I had to go home. We sat down and decided what to do. We chose to watch a movie. As we watched, we goofed and joked around. I subtly flirted, trying to make him flustered. He subtly flirted back, probably trying to do the same. I could feel the sexual tension growing slowly between us. I slowly scooted closer to him and he slowly scooted closer to me. He put his arm around me and I leaned into him. I flirted a bit more and he flirted back. I slowly and cautiously moved to kiss him. I stopped just before our lips touched, afraid he might not really want to. My fear was dashed away as he closed the gap between our lips. I sighed and melted into the kiss, draping my arms over his shoulders. I lightly pushed my boobs into his chest as I moved to sit facing him on his lap. He moved his arms to my waist as his hands snaked down to grab my ass. We broke for air, the feeling of lust slowly starting to take over the both of us. I go to tug on his shirt, asking to take it off. He removes it and I look at his toned chest. I lightly move my hand up and down, feeling every dip and muscle. He softly moans and tugs on my shirt which I remove. He stares at my chest and, after a few stumbles, removes my bra. I ask him if he wants to move this to his bedroom and he agrees. Snatching my bra and shirt, we head towards his room. As soon as we enter, he shuts the door and ferociously kisses me. I kiss back as I lick his lips, asking for entrance. He doesnt seem to get the message so I lightly squeeze on his clothed erection. He moans allowing me time to slip my tongue into his mouth. We fight for dominance which I win, but I still allow his tongue access to my mouth. We break for air as I lick down his neck, sucking and nibbling on spots that get the most reaction out of him. He flips the tables and starts licking my neck, sucking on the spots that make me gasp. He continues going lower, licking his way to one of my nipples. He sucks on my nip while rubbing the other one. I moan, he switches nips. He licks his way lower to the hem of my jeans, looking up at me, asking to take them off. I nod and he removes them, leaving me in my panties. I drag him towards his bed and remove his pants. I pull down his boxers, freeing his dick. I slowly grab it, pumping it slightly. He moans and I do it again. I lean down and lick the tip, looking up at him to watch his reaction. He glances down and blushes. I take the head into my mouth, sucking on it while licking at the salty pre-cum. He moans loudly making me suck harder. I start to bob my head up and down his shaft, using my hands to jerk what cant fit in my mouth. His hands go to my head, trying to get me to take more of him in. He trusts slightly into my mouth. I continue to bob my head, and he keeps thrusting into my mouth. His moans become louder as I assume he is about to cum. I go back to sucking on the tip when he lets out his load. I try to swallow it all but some escapes my mouth and gets on my face. I lick it up and gaze up to look at him, trying my best to be sexy. I pull him down on top of me as he moves his hand down to my very soaked panties. He slips them off and sticks his fingers inside me. I squirm at the feeling, gasping slightly. He moves them in and out, stretching me. He pulls his fingers out and grabs a condom from under a nearby dresser. He slides it on and positions himself over me. He slides in slowly until he is completely sheathed. We wait a bit, allowing both of us to adjust to the feeling. I move a bit and we both moan. He begins to pull back before thrusting in. He quickens the pace, thrusting into me faster. I grab at his back, leaving light scratch marks. He hits a spot that makes me see stars as I moan, almost on the verge of scream, out his name. The walls of my vagina clamp down hard around his dick as waves of pleasure wash over me. He gives a few more thrusts before moaning loudly and releasing his load. He pulls out of me, leaving an empty feeling, as he takes of the condom and pulls me closer. I snuggle into his chest as he wraps his arms around me. He pulls up a sheet over the two of us as we slowly drift asleep in each others arms.


End file.
